Your Agora RISES
by jay machete
Summary: Well this is my first story and because I absolutely like paragon I thought why not make some FanFiction on it. Just know this will have story but not so good in plot most likely
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up people this is going to bea paragon story I came up with mostly just personal ships I made and humor that I "hope", is funny**

* * *

 **"Agora a place of demons, cyborgs, robots, police and...question mark?" "Yes in this battle ground people fight for reputation to become LEG-"** a gun shot rings inthe distance. " **Sorry bout that, I was going to say to become LEG-"** another  
/gun shot is fired. **I cough annoyingly "to become LEG-"** a multitude ofgunshots ring out this time. **"Oh god damn'it"** the voice of agora disappears backinto his domain as guns ring out in middle lane.

 **MIDDLE LANE**

* * *

Twinblast was taking cover behind astone platformas multiple energy shots beginberating his cover. "CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS" Twin shouts from behind cover as he peeks up to see the two police officers of agora staring dead at him. Officer

Murdock

and LT. Belica. "NO!" The two officers shout in a synchronized voiced. "Your being arrested for your crimes and escaping multiple executions for these crimes". LT. Belica states as she aims her gun at Twinblast cover "we have orders to bring you in  
/dead or alive take your pick". "Weren't you after rampage sense he broke out of jail" Twinblast counters back.

"Originally but I actually know where you are"

 **LEFT LANE HARVESTER**

* * *

Rampage, grux, Feng mao, Kallari, and Khaimera were playing poker ignoring the gunshots while settling there own conflict.

Khainera lets out a feral growl at rampage as rampage looks at him annoyed. "Khaimera your hand sucked while mines was better by miles but you didn't fold now hand over your axes". Rampage say with major amounts of annoyance present, "you do realizes  
/your supposed to take his chips not his axes rig-?" "NOBODY CARES". As it would seem Kallari and feng were actually theonly junglers who knew how to actually play besides the other junglers. Feng sighs as he continues, "should we evenplay this  
/considering none of you even listen".

"Hey when we listen it's just khai wan-" before Rampage could finish the blunt side of Khaimeras axe strikes him across the face. There was a awkward silence as khaimera rampage had a intense staringcontest before khaimera ends it "I said... don't...Me...khai...iant...fro((don't  
/Call me khai giant frog))"

Rampage activates his " **ultimate** " taking a large swing at khaimera. The other junglers dodged thinking "here we go again" while khaimera takes the full force of the attack knocking him dead into the harvester next to them. Khaimeraroars  
loudly

/as the beast aura consumes him and he jumps out of the dead harvester andon to Rampage. This attack daze Rampage briefly giving khaimera enough time todohis " **ultimate** ". Channeling the beast power threwhis  
arms and body he

released his

load onto Rampages huge bustling body. **wink wink** After rampage recovered he pick up a bolder and threw it at khaimera. Khaimera predicting this sidestepped it before rushing the pissed off frog while the other junglers

walked off. Only serverog knows we're that rock lands. 

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of the story so far and any tweaks I should make during the time I write this**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY AND KEEP READING...please I'm lonely**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone jay here. I thought I might as well try to continue this story ((especially sense I left you guys on a cliff hanger)) so lets get into this chapter. ALSO this story will continue on legacy...for now**

* * *

 **ORB PRIME**

"So is this even a good idea to start messing with the prime?"  
A soft hearted voice said with concern as she watched her allies Gideon and Gadget messing with orb prime and try to control it.  
"Please dekker were- professionals wi-".

"I'Mthe only professional here peasant".

Gideon said pridefully while gadget sent him a heavy glare for cutting her off. Gideon only saw glanced at her before going back to work.

"Besides your only assistingme with my research, albeit a terrible assist".

Gadget glared at him again letting her thoughts run on every way about how she could have her revenge. Dekker though not a aggressive personstill didn't like nor appreciated how Gideon would treat everyone like they were below him as if he was some  
type of god. If things kept going the way they were nobody would want to hang out with him or something worse may happen.

"Gideon maybe you should try being nicer to gadget after all she is using her time help you with your research". Dekker said with a cheerfulness inher voice that always filled someone with someone with a positive spark to there heart weather real  
or...something? Gideon merely scoffed at that comment and looked at dekker"

"What? Thank the tinker who would most likely rape crunch without a second thought"

But what Gideon didn't know was the second his eyes were removed away from the prime,gadget got to getting her revenge. While gadget an Gideon were Gideon didn't know was that if you twist and implant certain machinery in  
the core of the prime where the orb layed still you could change the targeting from neutral to aggressive.

"Oh revenge~" *she sung to herself as she just finished implanting the drone in primes core causing its eyes and body to glow a crimson red. Seeing that the drone is working she turns her eyes to Gideon and smiles.  
"Oh how I love you so much~"

Away from gadgets plotting Gideon and Dekker were having quite the debate/argument. "I'm just worried that on a place full of friendly people you might just be making to many enemies" dekker said confidently. Gideon looked at her with no worry.

"I can handle a bunch of mongrels"

"There people not mongrels!"

"Tell that to someone like khaimera or grux or even rampage"

"THEY ARE KIND PEOPLE"

"Rampage is a overgrown frog that escape from prison, khaimera is a savage that only eats and kills, an grux is a rhinoceros that only has a murder erection"

Dekker grits her in anger and frustration at the the man in front of him. How could someone be so mean and have such a superiority complex that either is just some dumb monkey.

"You...you...YOU...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SUCH KIND PEOPLE THAT HAVE NOTHING TO WRONG YOU AT AL-"

"Is that a rock?"

"Eh?"

At Gideon mentioning that she looked to see a rock soar above them towards...  
"Is that heading to middle lane?"  
Dekker said as she watched it disappear above the harvester.

"It would seem so-AHH"

In Gideon's bewildered state he didn't notice the metal giant called orb walk towards him and throw the haymaker that mashed him against the wall.

"So how's the bones all mighty Gideon"  
Gadget taunted as she stood on top of primes head before looking at Dekker.

"Dekky you should probably leave lest ya want to see the beat down that's about to take place". Gadget stated before looking back towards the stumbling wizard who was still dazed from the metal fist that met his...everything.

"ONWARD!" Gadget shouted causing the orb prime to rush Gideon and smash him against the wall with itsbody.

Dekker merely watched before deciding it was best to leave those two to themselves and walked away only leaving the flying rock in her mind. 


End file.
